


Way With Words. (Snippet and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way With Words. (Snippet and fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> An: for missionlameturtle who want adorable and awkward Fraser. I hope this is what you wanted.

Ray had a way with words that Fraser envied. Ray could twist and pull words like a sculptor working with clay. Sometimes Ray used the wrong word, but Fraser just thought that was because Ray's mouth couldn't keep up with his mind.

Fraser never really understood how a bomb could be good, but that was just something he put in a box to examine later.

Now Fraser was sitting on Ray's couch. Ray was whispering into Fraser's ear.

Fraser felt himself blush as Ray described in great detail what they were going to do in Ray's bed. His words were so erotic that they made Fraser's eyes widen.

'You wanna take the Ray train to sexy town?' Ray whispered into Fraser's ear.

'I... Would... I would like that very much,' Fraser stammered. If Ray ran fast like a well oiled engine than Fraser brain was now sluggish like cold maple syrup.

'Greatness!,' Ray exclaimed as he kissed Fraser's ear.

Fraser felt his blush deepen. Ray might have a way with words, but he also had a way with his lips.


End file.
